Come Back Home
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: It started out a small bicker between two lovers that made a turn for the worst and Kakuzu was too late into making amends with Olivia...she left him. What had he done and how will everyone cope? Then what'll happen when Olivia is soon part of a life and death situation with no way out? Rated M for Jashin, depression, blood, death, lemon Cast:oc,kakuzu,hidan,akatsuki
1. Gone

What the hell was I thinking?

I was soaked through from the pouring rain, still trying to find shelter in the woods but the storm proved to be too much.

No tree could keep me even somewhat dry; it was dark and could barely see where I was going. I sniffed as my teeth chattered from the chilling water, dying to get some warmth and much needed rest.

I finally stopped walking through the mud, knowing it was useless. Maybe I should have stayed in that alley but…there were menacing looking men so I didn't want to take the chance.

I wandered over to a tree and sat underneath it, hugging my bag against my chest trying to curl into a ball to gain some kind of warmth.

Here I was: soaked to the bone, filthy, cold, starving, lost, and sick. Yes I was ill, but not hard to imagine considering my living situation.

I sat there sobbing like no tomorrow, silently praying to Jashin for my lovers to find me. Though, deep down I didn't want them to after what happened between me and Kakuzu.

I'm such a fool.

* * *

*_It started out just a small bicker between two lovers then it turned into a nasty fight. How I don't know, it all seemed to happen so fast._

_He gritted his teeth towering over me, "I said no Olivia!"_

"_You don't own me so stop telling me what I can and can't do!" _

_He snorted, "I have every right to so technically I DO own you!" I pursed my lips growling, "How so Mr. Smart Alec?" _

_Kakuzu pointed a finger threateningly at my face, "I have a say on everything you do for two reasons. I pay your bills and keep you up!" _

"_So!? Then I'll just find a job to get my own money since you're such a damn tightwad!" He scoffed, "Don't make me laugh, you couldn't do it before and you can't do it now." _

_I bit my lip, "What's that supposed to mean?" "Face the facts Olivia, you have no experience in any kind of work at all and can't do missions since you're not a shinobi either so stop this foolish nonsense!" _

_I was a bit taken aback that he was actually yelling at me right now, cornering me against the wall but what got me the most was the hidden message in his words._

_I tried my supreme hardest not to cry and muttered, trying not to sound choked up, "More or less I have no hope surviving on my own and am useless?" "What do you think?" I blinked a few times, beyond hurt that he thought that of me, and dismally went to my room._

"_Stop that sniveling too. Crying never solved anyone's problems now has it?"I turned back with the tears already streaming down my face and shrieked, _

"_I'LL FUCKING CRY IF I WANT TO BITCH!" He stomped to my door and was about to snap at me when I muttered, "I hate you." _

_Then I slammed the door in his face, not even noticing his expression had changed._

That's how it all started, some stupid argument…..that happened a week ago. Why couldn't we both have just both agreed we were wrong and apologized like we normally did.

I regret it all now and he was right, whether he meant it or not, I'm useless and can't do anything by myself.

* * *

*The day of fight*

They all heard it plain as day, even Zetsu and Madara. There was nothing they could do but listen, actually appalled by the cruel words between the two that usually never fought.

After she had slammed the door in his face Hidan scowled at his lover, "Kakuzu, we need to talk." The miser snapped, "There's nothing to talk about."

He marched into his room with Hidan following angrily, "Look old man!" He made his lover look at him, "Do you even fucking realize what you said to her!?"

He pushed his lover away and sat in his chair, "Yes so what's your point?" "You fucking idiot! You pretty much told her she was useless and no count!"

Kakuzu just went rigid, staring at nothing with a solemn expression before he spoke. "I did no such thing."

Tobi came in with a frown, "That's what it sounded like Kakuzu. You hurt Olivee now apologize to her."

The banker snorted, "I will not unless she comes to me first. She started this whole damn thing and infuriated me over something so stupid!"

Hidan grabbed him by the collar snarling, "You're sounding like me old man and that's not a fucking compliment! You fucking let yourself get pissed off and said something you fucking shouldn't! Now fucking get in there and make up with her!"

He let him go and stomped out. Tobi narrowed his eyes at the banker muttering, "Kakuzu needs to get over his pride unless he wants to lose Olivee. If so, Tobi will make sure to take his place."

The miser's head snapped up from those words as Tobi shuffled out. He stared blankly at the floor again. Taking his place? No way will he let that happen and she wouldn't replace him because of this…..would she?

He was dubious but planned on having a long talk with her tomorrow morning once he calmed down tonight. No need to stoke the fire so to speak.

But he was too late...she left.


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

*Frantic yelling in the apartment made them all wake up with a start, Hidan the first to find out who was causing the ruckus.

"What the fuck is going on!? There had better be a fucking good reason I got woke up at six in the morning!"

Tobi came flying from the kitchen in tears, clinging to Deidara once he saw him. "S..S…Sempai!"

"What Tobi un?" "Ol..Olivee….she…" Hidan grabbed and shook him, "Did something fucking happen to her?"

Tobi bit his lip and whimpered, "Gone." Kakuzu snapped, "What you mean she's gone?" Kisame went into her room and looked around, "She's not in there and it looks like some things are missing."

Deidara then rushed to their bathroom, coming out moments later worried, "Her stuff is gone un." Hidan then starting running about the whole apartment yelling at the top of his lungs, calling her name.

Itachi went into her room as well, inspecting everything before coming out with a frown. Kisame managed to shut Hidan up, barely so his lover could speak.

"It appears she left with all her things." Kakuzu tensed, "Absurd." Tobi glared and weakly beat his chest, "It all your fault! You hurt Olivee and she ran away!"

Deidara dismally hung his head, "Judging from all the things she took I doubt she'll be coming back un." Sasori fumed, "Don't jump to conclusions."

Kakuzu quickly stomped out, "I'll check and see if she went to Zetsu's."

* * *

For the next thirty minutes everyone was in an uproar but the news was true, she left and maybe not coming back.

Hidan held his head with both hands, "Why? Just because she's fucking mad at Kakuzu didn't mean she had to leave me too!" Tobi patted his back but felt the same way.

Kisame shoved the miser against the wall once they were alone in the hallway snarling, "I hope you're happy Kakuzu. You drove her away from all of us too including Hidan!"

The banker yelled out of rage and sorrow, "MY LOVER JUST LEFT ME AND IT MAY BE FOR GOOD! WHY IN HELL WOULD I BE HAPPY! "

Kisame gave him a sympathetic look and released him without any comebacks, despite being yelled out. Kakuzu went into his room and began packing his bag.

Hidan came in planning on cursing at his lover but stopped when he saw his face. He actually looked all torn up about this. The priest frowned and without a word, began packing his bag too.

Tobi sniveled at the door, "What you doing?" Hidan glanced at his lover and muttered, "We're going to fucking search for her."

Tobi nodded and shuffled back to his room, going to do the same.

Within fifteen minutes everyone was packed and ready to go but Zetsu shook his head, "No Tobi, you can't come."

"Why not? Tobi want to look for Olivee!" **"You're too upset to go. Besides, we need someone to stay here for the slim chance she might come back." **

Deidara sighed and made Tobi sit with him, "I'll stay and keep Tobi company. I'm not up to this to be honest un."

Madara nodded, "I'll stay at Zetsu's if that's the case. She might go there instead of here to avoid Kakuzu." The miser glared menacingly at the elder Uchiha but said nothing, he knew he was right.

Sasori sighed, "Come on let's go."

* * *

*I left at the crack of dawn since that was the best time to get away without being noticed. I didn't plan on doing this but, if Kakuzu thinks that of me then he'll be better off if I'm not there.

Though, I really didn't want to leave Hidan because of him or anyone else for that matter but what choice did I have.

I could've went to Zetsu's and stayed there but Kakuzu would drag me back, plus the money thing was the same there as well.

I've been walking for a good while now, reaching a town I've never been to. I have to admit I did enjoy the scenery, just a peaceful little town with lots of flowers and many shops.

The only problem is that there weren't no 'help wanted' signs, so I walked in to some shops and asked around, but nothing.

After I got me a quick bite to eat, I left and traveled on to the next one.

I can't believe how lonely I'm feeling, maybe that's because this is just like when I ran away from home. I shook my head trying to get those negative thoughts out.

I'll make them proud, I'll find some kind of job and then write then a letter when I get all settled then invite them over.

That'll make them happy to know I'm ok and doing fine, even though Hidan will attack me and demand an explanation for leaving.

I giggled, that's so him but then….I'd have to invite Kakuzu. How would he react? Would he try to get me to come back or just get mad that I proved him wrong?

I let out a heavy sigh; it's so hard to tell with him. I wonder how he's reacting to me leaving.

What am I saying; he doesn't care about me anymore so why should I care about what he's thinking of me!

* * *

*Hidan whined, "You're doing it again Kakuzu." They were sitting on a bench near a town to rest for a few minutes and the jashinist was annoyed.

"You're spacing out again and can't even read the fucking map to boot!" "Shut up, I have a lot on my mind."

Hidan sighed, "Get a fucking grip, we won't find her unless you get your wits about you." The miser groaned, "I know stop reminding me!"

Kakuzu slumped over and rested his head in his hands, "Damn it." Hidan frowned and rubbed his back, "Don't worry Kuzu, we'll find her and then you can apologize." "What if she doesn't accept it?"

"Then fucking grovel, give her lots of presents, do whatever it fucking takes to get her to forgive you!"

Kakuzu nodded but grumbled, "I just want her to come home." Hidan smirked at him, "You and me both."


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

*I was sitting at a little shop, sipping on my drink bleakly. It's been almost three days and nothing yet. The first night I slept in the park on a bench.

I finally got lucky enough with some folks last night to let me stay if I helped them out, even if just for the one night though today I had to find another place to sleep for today.

They were good old fashioned farmers and the lady had me out there doing huge amounts of laundry.

Not only did I have to wash by hand, I had to hang them up, iron, fold, and put away. It took me forever and was very curious to why they needed so much sheets and blankets.

Well, it could've been worse I guess but at least I got a free meal, bath, and warm place to sleep.

I looked around where I was sitting, very surprised that this town even had a farm. It was a busy loud one, and I'm not a fan of noisy places either.

I prefer peace and quiet but this kind of place should have lots of options for work. "Excuse me?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw a man in a suit was standing next to me. "Yes?"

He smiled and asked politely, "Do you mind if I join you? All the seats out here are taken." I nodded, "Sure."

He sat and ordered some food along with coffee, but it irritated me that he kept staring at me. I didn't say anything because that's when the food came and…..it looked good but I had to budget and barely had enough money left as it was.

* * *

Let's just say I was broke but what made it worse is that my stomach growled extremely loud. The man chuckled as he put a packet of sugar in his coffee, "Hungry are we?"

I muttered, "Yeah." "Why don't you order something?" "I..I can't." He cocked a brow, "Really? You must not have the money correct?"

I gave him no response but he continued, "I see, well, if you want something order it. I'll pay." I scowled at him, "No thank you, I'm good."

He ate his food and kept staring at me until I got snapped, "What? Why do you keep staring at me?" My inner thoughts were screaming at me…Hidan has rubbed off on you terribly.

He gave me a frown this time, "I didn't mean to offend you but I was just trying to figure you out. You seem to be in a rut and quite frankly, you look miserable."

He hit the nail on the head alright. "Yeah I am." "Well, tell me about it. What's wrong?" "I don't know." "You don't have to tell me the details just the big picture."

I tapped my finger on the table and sighed, "My…boyfriend….and I had a huge fight, I left, now I'm trying to find a job and place of my own." I left it at boyfriend and not lover…it was none of his business anyway.

The man just nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that. How long ago has this been and judging from your bags you haven't found a place or job yet?" "Um, two days ago but today makes it the third."

He seemed appalled by the whole thing, "Three days living like that you poor thing, here I may just be able to help you."

He fished out a business card and handed it to me, "I'm actually hiring and I can easily get you the job since I'm the owner."

* * *

I read the card:

_Vixen Palace _

"_Need a thrill and some long needed attention from a woman? Then come inside and chose from our many beautiful ladies that long for your touch."_

_Owner: Mr. Kin (ask for him upon entry)_

My eye twitched from reading this and glared at him. I put the card on the table and gruffly got up from the table grabbing my bags.

I almost left but he pulled me back, "No don't leave." I jerked my arm from him, "You honestly believe that I would go so low and become a damn whore? I don't think so!"

He pulled me back again, "No you misunderstand, I'm not asking you to be whore or anything like that." I scowled and put my bags down to cross my arms, "Then what pray tell?"

He held up his hands in surrender, "Calm down, I just need a secretary. That's what I wanted to ask and to see if you were interested." I eyed him closely to make sure he wasn't lying to me…..living with S-ranked criminals came in handy with those sort of things.

"I don't have any experience."

He laughed, "Goodness, this job is very simple. I can train you so that's not a problem. All I would want is for you to file, sort papers, answer the phone, run errands for me, and anything else I want."

I thought about it and muttered, "I don't have formal attire with me either." I left it since I couldn't take everything with me.

"That's not a big deal, once you work for me today I can pay you this evening in cash then you can go get some."

"Today?" "Yes, that's why I'm wandering the streets to find one." "Why didn't you just post up a wanted ad?" "For the simple fact of other businesses, like mine, that might send an imposter to snoop around. I've already had that happen before."

"Makes sense." "So we have deal and I can get you started." He held out his hand and I warily took it.

What did I have to lose?

* * *

*Zetsu was scowling from being chewed out by Madara on the phone, "You lot are making the Akatsuki look bad if you can't find her yet? Six S-ranked criminals not having found a single woman! Its absurd!"

He had to hold the phone away from his ear the entire time as Sasori listened with a grim face. He partnered with Zetsu since their lovers stayed behind.

The red head grabbed the phone and snapped back, "Listen! You try to find someone when it hasn't rained in quite a while and the ground is too dry to leave a trail!" He hung up on him and growled.

Zetsu chuckled, "I'm glad you had the nerve to do that instead of me." **"I live with him and he wouldn't let me live it down."**

"I guess but this weather hasn't been on our side plus it's only been two days." "Almost three Sasori, the sun is setting now."

The red head didn't get to respond when the phone went off, "Hello Itachi." He listened then both eyebrows went up, "Are you serious? Alright, we'll head back then."

Zetsu gave him a concerned look, "What's wrong?"

Sasori snorted, "They found her so we can head back." **"Why can't we go to them?"** "No, they'll be joining us as well. Hidan called them to relay the message but him and Kakuzu won't need us all to bring her back."

Zetsu nodded and followed alongside the puppet master, "I hope she'll listen to reason." **"Let's just really pray that those two won't make it worse."**

Sasori chuckled softly, "I can see Hidan lecturing and carrying Olivia over his shoulder with her hitting him."

Zetsu laughed, **"I can too, but she better come back with them."** "If not?"

The red head just frowned.


	4. Day 4

Hidan was delighted that they finally found their lover but Kakuzu wouldn't let him approach her. "What the fuck Kakuzu? She's right there!"

His lover slightly hung his head but didn't let go of his arm, "Let's wait." Hidan's mouth dropped, "Why?" "I just want to see if she got what she wanted first."

"So, we're going to spy on her?" "In a manner of speaking, I don't want to intervene yet if she has."

Hidan crossed his arms in a huff once he was released and watched her. He wanted to hug her so fucking badly and chew her out all at the same time.

They both followed her as she came out of the store with a few bags, walking down the streets to a very small inn. "What a fucking dump." "She's probably budgeting Hidan."

The priest groaned, "So how fucking long are we going to keep an eye on Olivia? Let me guess, til the fucking morning right?"

"Yes and you know why." "I know I know." They stayed at the inn directly across from hers, waiting to see what happens the next day.

* * *

**Day 4**

All morning they kept watch but never saw her come out, both having a mind to barge in there to find her. It took almost all day but it finally happened.

Kakuzu shook Hidan violently trying to get him to wake up from his nap, "Wh..What?" "She's leaving." The jashinst groaned and looked at the clock, "At 3pm!?"

"Just shut up and let's go." Once again they tailed her, curious to what kind of job she has judging from her formal attire.

Hidan let out a low moan, "I could fucking walk behind her forever. I never get tired of seeing those cheeks move."

Kakuzu nodded in agreement, but he was rather fond of how the heels made her legs look more beautifully sculpted and toned.

Hidan skidded to a halt and stuttered, "Ka..ka…kuzu!" The miser was so distracted he didn't even notice the building she just went inside. He clenched his fists as did Hidan.

They both screamed mentally and furiously: A WHORE HOUSE!?

Hidan snapped and went flying in there, despite his lover trying to stop him. He caught a glimpse of her going behind the office door, barging in growling.

She jumped when he did, turning around stunned especially when she saw it was him, "Hi..Hidan?"

"What the FUCK is wrong with you!" He stomped towards her as she rushed to the other side of the desk to get away from him.

"I know you're fucking mad at Kakuzu and want to prove him wrong but don't you dare become a fucking whore!"

She made a face, "I'm not working here as a whore." "Then what the fuck are you doing here?" "I started work here yesterday as a secretary."

He chased her around the desk until he caught her, "Stop it Hidan, you'll make me lose my job."

The priest kissed her like crazy, missing those tasty lips and hugging her close, "I don't give a fuck, I just want to know why did you fucking leave me?"

* * *

*I stopped resisting instantly hanging my head, "I.I didn't mean to." "What's going on here!?" Hidan frowned at my boss but actually let me go. "None of your fucking business."

I groaned under my breath as Mr. Kin glared at my lover. "She's my secretary so it very well is my business! Olivia do you know this man?"

I bit my lip and murmured, "Yeah but I…." "Excuse me." I froze when I heard that deep voice and simply stared at Kakuzu.

He didn't look at me as he began a conversation with the owner that only lasted a few minutes. "Just give us ten minutes to have a word with her then I'll make sure my partner doesn't bother you anymore."

Mr. Kin sighed, "Very well, but make sure he doesn't grope her again I'm not having that in my office." "Yes sir." The owner left and I was alone with my….angry….lovers.

Hidan sat in a chair growling, "Now, what did you mean?" "I..I meant what I said, I didn't mean to." "Yeah well you fucking did and all because of a stupid fight between you and Kakuzu!"

I scowled, "Will you let me explain myself please!?" Kakuzu gave his lover a glare so he'd shut up so I could speak.

* * *

*Kakuzu felt awkward being here after what happened but it seemed there was more to her leaving than he thought. "The only reason I left without telling anyone is because none of you would let me leave and just for that you think I dumped you?"

Hidan huffed. "Yes what else did you fucking expect?" "Well I didn't dump you so chill!" "I won't fucking chill until you come home!" "I'm not going back!"

The miser asked, "Why?"

She glanced at him, "All I want is a chance to see if I can do this, so will you two at least let me try? That's all I'm asking."

He tapped Hidan on the shoulder, "Can I speak with her alone?" The priest sulked but nodded, leaving the room so he could have a one on one talk.

* * *

*I tried not to look unhappy that he was here, but I didn't know what he was going to say or do. I really missed my lovers.

"That's really why you left?" "Yes." He frowned and muttered angrily, "You could have left a damn note, something, to let me know what you were doing!"

I spat back, "If I did that you'd try to bring me back just like now!" "That's better than what I thought really happened!" "Like what, I bet you were thrilled I was gone! I'm useless remember?"

He pinned me against the wall growling, "I was not thrilled in the least. How would you like to wake up and find your lovers things gone, without any kind of farewell, only to assume your lover dumped and left you?"

I choked back a sob but he continued, "You could have just waited? I was going to apologize once I cooled down that morning because I know what I said hurt you and didn't mean to, but no you left. You left me and Hidan to do this!"

"Why are you so angry at me for wanting to do this, to prove to you that I can do something?" His expression softened a bit, "It's how you did it why I'm so furious and you don't have to prove nothing. Just come home where you belong."

I sniffed, fighting the tears again but muttered, "No Kakuzu." I saw his temper flare back up and he stomped to the door, "If that's how you want it then I won't stop you. Never you mind about me anymore."

"Kakuzu wait!" He slammed the door, leaving me a sobbing mess.

* * *

*Hidan was confused as hell with Kakuzu dragging him down the streets, causing a big scene among the crowd.

"What the fuck Kakuzu! Where are we going?" "Home." "What about Olivia?" "She's not coming, ever."

Hidan's eyes went huge, "What the fuck do you mean not ever?" Kakuzu clenched his fists, trying to keep his voice under control, "She doesn't want to be with me anymore so it's better if she didn't come back!"

Hidan was beyond confused at the dismal state his lover was in, chasing after him once they were out of town, "You know that's not fucking true! She loves you as much as I do! She just said she's only going to try it out! It's not fucking permanent!"

His words never went through to the miser, he tuned everything out, even when they reached home.

* * *

*I tried to stop crying and kept trying to figure out what Kakuzu meant? _Never you mind about me anymore. _Did he just dump me? No, that's not true I explained it to him.

Or, did he really believe I didn't want him? I hastily tried to clean my face and fix my make up, though my eyes were still puffy.

I sat at my little desk, writing a quick letter to explain everything and what just happened. Kakuzu just didn't listen…..or even comprehend what I was saying….he's usually level headed but today…..he was off.

I saw the hurt in his eyes but never imagine he'd think that I actually left him and take it so hard. He was right, I could've written a letter saying what I was doing and didn't even have to tell where. I'm so stupid but I wasn't thinking clearly.

I just finished sealing and writing the address on the envelope when Mr. Kin came back in. "Olivia?" "Yes?" "I don't really want to ask why those two were here just to see you but, it's not going to happen again is it?"

I shook my head, "No I doubt it." "That's good but….wait." I looked up at him as he sat on the edge of my desk, "The one with the slicked back hair wasn't your boyfriend you left was it?"

I fiddled with the letter and nodded, they both are but he didn't need to know that. He whistled and muttered, "No wonder you left and how did you get mixed up with that trash?"

I was offended, "He's not trash, the cursing and temper is just how he is. He's a very good guy once you get to know him." "If you say so but you're better off without him and that friend of his too, though I admire his business skills and way with words mind you."

I bit my lip and said nothing, getting up from my chair and heading out the door. "Where are you going?" "I just need to mail this letter right quick and be back in a sec." "Alright but hurry up, we'll got a lot of work to do." "Yes sir."

I slipped it into the mail slot with a sigh and had it addressed to Tobi, for the off chance Kakuzu didn't open it.

_I hope you'll make them read this Tobi since you know how to scare the hell out of them. That's why I chose him but he's the perfect choice to make them listen._

* * *

*Deidara had to jump out of the way as Kakuzu stomped by furiously, slamming the door to his room with Hidan yelling at him, "Open this fucking door! You can't fucking do this Kakuzu!"

"Uh-oh, doesn't look like she's coming back un." Hidan flew into the kitchen, grabbing a whole six pack of beer and just opened one until Kisame covered the top. "Where's Olivia?"

"She's not fucking coming back according to Kakuzu. I don't know what the fuck is going on and it's pissing me off!"

Deidara came and joined them, "Calm down and tell us the main scenario here un."

Hidan took some deep breaths before blurting out, "Olivia said she didn't dump us, just left, to try to get out on her own and just wanted a fucking chance to do it since she knew we'd stop her. Kakuzu says she fucking dumped him and it's better if she didn't come back!"

Itachi tilted his head, "Looks like we have two sides to the story." Sasori nodded, "Yes, but Hidan, wasn't you with them when all this happened."

The priest crushed the can and grabbed another, "I was there at the fucking start when she told me what she was doing then Kakuzu wanted to fucking have a word in private, after that, I was fucking dragged down the damn streets; chasing after his fucking ass in the fucking dark!"

Kisame frowned, "Ok, where is she?" Hidan told them every detail and none of them liked it. Deidara shook his head, "We need to get Zetsu or Madara to keep an eye on her. I don't like the situation she's in un."

Sasori muttered, "Too suspicious if you ask me?" Hidan furrowed his brows, "What is?"

Itachi sighed, "This does not bode well Hidan." Kisame nodded, "The man probably wants her to be his _personal_ secretary but we don't know for certain."

The jashinist flipped out, cursing up a storm, running over to Zetsu's with the others right behind him.

Looks like Zetsu and Madara are going to keep taps on her.


	5. Day 6 a Tragedy

**Day 6**

*Work was fine the past two days but…..going home to an empty room didn't do me good, I missed having someone around. I miss those guys so much, especially my lovers. Who would have thought practically a week went by already?

I finished putting the files in the cabinet after I sorted them, wishing I could see them if just for a good long visit. I shuffled over to sit in my chair and doodled on a piece of paper since I was finished with my work.

I miss all the Akatsuki, though they were criminals and killers, I thought them as family and loved them all…even Madara.

Tobi was so loving and thoughtful, always taking time out for me. Deidara was fun to talk to aside from his art being the main subject. I loved to hang out and chill with Kisame, he knew how to have fun. Sasori I missed going to for advice for almost anything.

Itachi and I loved to kick back and relax, watching movies at night. Zetsu was a pal, friendly and courteous through and through. Madara….yeah Mr. High and Mighty…he was an ass at times but he was charming and made me smile just being the smug guy he is.

Hidan and his foul mouth, crude temper, and constant boasting! Kakuzu the stingy miser who had to have everything his way! Sometimes I wonder why I love them so.

They both were proud, strong, handsome, and amazing lovers, but there was something else to. Despite all my flaws and lack of skills aside from cooking, they loved me for who I was, which I never even got from my no good parents.

I smiled, throwing the paper away. _I hope they got my letter and everything will be ok._

"Oh Ms. Olivia?" "Hmm?" "Closing time." I glanced at the clock; 2am. Sheesh, I'm never going to get into a good sleeping pattern anymore. I yawned and stretched before grabbing my bag and heading towards the door.

"Could I have a moment of your time before you leave?" I stopped and nodded to my boss, "Ok." He motioned for me to come closer and as I did I couldn't help but notice his lips fighting back a smirk.

* * *

_What's that about? _

"You've done very well as my secretary for these past few days, I'm impressed." "Um, thank you." "However, you haven't met all the requirements expected of you yet."

I frowned, "Huh? What do you mean? I've been doing my job and you just said so." That smirk came to place and he shook his head, "Yes I did but as I said before, I gave you a list of what you have to do remember?"

I tilted my head, "List?" "When we first met I said all I would want for you to do is: file, sort papers, answer the phone, run errands for me, and…." He got up and slowly walked around the desk which made me nervous.

He leaned close and murmured huskily, "Anything else I want." I bit my lip and stepped back, "Like what?" He crept closer, "I think you know."

I glared and muttered, still backing up, "No." "You have to fulfill your duties as my secretary." I spat, "I didn't sign anything so I don't have to do anything."

He just chuckled, "If you don't then you'll lose your job and you can't afford it." That hit a nerve but I just stomped to the door, "You can take this job and shove it up your ass! I'm gone!"

But I didn't make it when I was roughly pulled back by the lecherous man. I fought tooth and nail to get away but he was much stronger than me. "Come on, be a good girl and I won't be rough with you." "Get your damn hands off me!"

I was flipped onto my stomach on the desk and could feel that disgusting hand groping my behind under my skirt. _No, what do I do? _I wracked my brain trying to think of something, anything to get away if nothing else.

I managed to wiggle my arm loose when he tried to flip me on my back and grabbed the first thing I could before he snatched it back. With all my might I stabbed his hand with the pen and he actually let go groaning in pain.

I took that opportunity to push him off, punching him in the jaw (as best as I knew how) before snatching my bag and running as fast as I could.

* * *

***Day 7**

Tobi sat on his bed, staring dismally at his Olivee's empty one until Deidara knocked on the door, "Tobi, I got a letter for you un."

He took it without a word and glanced at it before his eyes lit up happily, "That's Olivee's handwriting! She wrote to Tobi!" He hastily opened and read it with Deidara trying to see what it said.

The blonde slowly backed up once Tobi obviously finished judging from his body trembling. _Uh-Oh, he's mad un! _

He stood up without a word and went straight to Kakuzu's door, kicking it down for all it's worth. The miser feebly lifted his head from his desk growling, "What do you want?"

Tobi came in very slowly and ominous-like, that did indeed make Kakuzu sit up straight and get prepared for an attack. "Tobi is NOT happy from this letter Olivee sent him!"

The boy hopped on the desk sitting Indian-style, growling, "Want to know what it says?" Kakuzu blinked a few times but shook it. "WELL TOBI READING IT AND YOU GOING TO LISTEN OR TOBI WILL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD!"

The miser shrank down in his chair from the sudden threatening yell and whispered, "Ok I'm listening."

* * *

Tobi held it out, speaking in a solemn tone:

_Dear Tobi, _

_I hope you're doing ok because I really miss you and everyone else of course. I'm doing alright, got a job and whatnot, but I need your help on relaying a message for me to Kakuzu?_

_He won't listen to me so that's why I addressed this letter to you; I can always rely on you for anything because you're my good boy._

_Tell him that I'm sorry for hurting him because I didn't intend to at all. It broke my heart from what you said about me even though you didn't mean it, and I wanted to prove to you that I could be of some use, even if just for a little while._

_I was wrong not to write a letter, you was right about that but I don't want you to hold it against me. As for the other day, you didn't dump me did you? I couldn't bear if you did because I didn't dump you in the first place; you're still my lover and Hidan too. _

_Please forgive me Kakuzu, I love you so much and would never leave you for anything in the world._

_I'll come back home to make you happy if you really want me back, but I won't until you come get me and we fix this problem together. _

_Love, Olivia_

_P.S. Thanks for being a good friend to me Tobi_

* * *

Tobi glared down at the miser muttered, "What Kakuzu going to do?" He shook slightly, from what he didn't know but, he knew one thing: she loved him and wants him to come to her to straighten this whole thing out.

Hidan stomped into the room, "Hey, blondie said something about a fucking letter from Olivia. What did it say?" Kakuzu jumped up, grabbing his unpacked bag again, "I'm bringing my lover home."

Hidan stuttered, gawking at Tobi before he was handed the letter and shouted, "YES! MY BABY FUCKING COMING HOME!"

They both were about to leave when Zetsu emerged from the living room floor distressed. Kisame frowned, "What's wrong Zetsu?"

"**Olivia is gone." **Tobi whimpered, "What Zetsu talking about?" "We just did our surveillance check and went to her room but, it was in shambles." **"Looks like our theories about this man were correct."**

"We got to find her un!" Sasori nodded, "Do you happen to have any idea where she is?"

Zetsu furrowed his brows, "Well no, but I believe she did escape from them." **"Two thugs and a man in a suit were lurking about the premises, one mentioning her name."**

Itachi pursed his lips, "She's on the run." "Yes and we all need to spread out in the area to find her before they do."

Kakuzu gritted his teeth, "Then let's waste no time!"


	6. Jashin

I had ran straight to my room at the inn, gathering my stuff and changing clothes quickly before hopping out the window to make a break for it.

I was so scared and didn't know what to do except try to get back to my lovers. I doubt they got my letter yet but I was glad I sent it when I did.

I wandered down the road out of town, no longer able to run since I'm not all in good shape. Damn if my luck wasn't bad enough, it began raining; just what I needed at a time like this.

I kept trudging along slowly the entire day, the rain still pouring down on me and making me shiver and sneeze. Where the hell am I now?

I was at the edge of a forest in the middle of nowhere and it was getting dark.

I must have took a wrong turn at that road, damn it! I cursed myself for not paying attention closely.

Now what do I do? They'll never find me here.

* * *

**Day 7**

*The artisans arrived at the town, not seeing the bastards that were after her and went to her room. Sasori and Deidara searched the place for any kinds of clues before calling the others.

It was better to split up for a better chance on finding her. "Yeah, we couldn't find anything. The damn rain washed the ground clean of any tracks un!" Sasori sighed, listening to Itachi on the other line, "Then search all around the premises and spread out, I'll let the others know."

Hidan and Kakuzu were cursing this rain, after getting off the phone with Itachi. "They haven't fucking seen her or even when they entered the town in case she was trying to come back to us!"

Kakuzu pursed his lips, "They would've run into her, we can only assume she was captured or is now lost."

Hidan cried out in frustration, "She better not be out there in this fucking storm! What the fuck do we do?"

"Keep searching Hidan, that's all we can do."

* * *

*So here I am, what the hell was I thinking?

I was soaked through from the pouring rain, still trying to find shelter in the woods but the storm proved to be too much.

No tree could keep me even somewhat dry; it was dark and could barely see where I was going. I sniffed as my teeth chattered from the chilling water, dying to get some warmth and much needed rest.

I finally stopped walking through the mud, knowing it was useless. Maybe I should have stayed in that alley in the last town but…there were menacing looking men so I didn't want to take the chance.

I wandered over to a tree and sat underneath it, hugging my bag against my chest trying to curl into a ball to gain some kind of warmth.

Here I was: soaked to the bone, filthy, cold, starving, lost, and sick. Yes I was ill, but not hard to imagine considering my living situation.

I sat there sobbing like no tomorrow, silently praying to Jashin for my lovers to find me. I'm such a fool.

I sniffed and tried to get some sleep; I was so tired but may not get any rest due to this storm. At any rate I did nod off a bit until a bright light flashed on my face.

I groaned and shielded my eyes. "Found you." I couldn't believe they found me, in this weather no less.

Why was this ominous? The rain began to let up as Mr. Kin stood under the umbrella with two thugs standing to the side.

* * *

I shakily stood up, leaning against the tree. "Did you honestly think you could escape me? You had no chance of it now be good and come over here."

I shook my head no. He frowned very displeased, "Do as I say girl and get over here, you're coming back with me."

I tried to speak loudly but my voice was hoarse, "Like hell I will, go fuck yourself."

He glared and threatened, "You have two choices. One, come with me and do your part or two…die right here and now."

I knew he was dead serious but I refused to do as he said. "No." He sighed and shook his head, "Fine, I have no use of you then." He snapped his fingers and the other two men came at me.

I threw my bag at them and tried to run away but only managed to get so many paces when I was easily caught. One holding me from behind and the other pulling out a dagger.

Mr. Kin came up to me and patted my cheek with a bandaged hand, "You should have just cooperated like a good bitch." "How's your hand?"

He snorted and back handed me as I managed to grab and give it a painful squeeze….as best as I could. He spat out angrily, "Do it!"

The one with the knife slung it at me as I pleaded, "No." It happened so fast but I couldn't do a thing. Like always.

All I felt was pain in my shoulder, then another jab into my ribs from behind. I cried out each time begging them to stop until I couldn't even speak anymore.

Pain, that's all I felt now, pure agonizing pain.

How many times I was struck with that blade I don't know; the world was spinning around me and couldn't comprehend anything or even make my body move an inch.

My body finally coming to a halt, dropping onto the muddy ground in a heap. I layed there staring at nothing but…..noticing the rain had stopped and I could see light.

* * *

Is that the light I've always heard of you see when you die. Oh yeah, I'm immortal so that can't be it but, I don't feel immortal.

I feel weak and was losing consciousness; maybe I was never a jashinist after all. I can't tell.

I blinked a few times and glanced up, oh, it's a full moon. That explains the light.

Mr. Kin called his henchman, "She'll be dead soon enough so let's go." "Hang on boss; I dropped my dagger in the mud." "Leave it, no one will find it here."

They went to their boss, all three standing a good distance away talking but not leaving yet.

_Why don't you punish them?_

I'm hearing things.

_Make them suffer Olivia._

I closed my eyes and felt my body relax, almost too much.

_Get up my child. Do as your god commands._

J..Jashin sama?

_Yes, now get up._

I can't move.

_I will assist and then you can kill him._

How? I've never…

_You have all you need for my ritual Olivia, make your god proud. You are a Jashinist._

* * *

I felt something flow within me, giving me some strength to move. Weakly opening my eyes I tried to get up, shakily and very slowly.

Somehow, I staggered to my feet still in lots of pain and looked at myself. I was covered in blood and mud, the moon was shining brightly so I could actually see the blood pooled at my feet.

Almost robotically, I stepped in my blood spreading it to form the symbol. It was misshapen due to the ground and a bit sloppy but I guess it didn't matter.

I took a much needed deep breath and looked towards the men, still standing a good distance off not even noticing me. I was so nervous and felt like collapsing right now….also…...

I don't have his blood.

_Yes you do, it's upon your right hand._

Sure enough, there was his blood still there when I grabbed his hand. I very hesitantly licked some and swallowed; nasty.

I stared in amazement as the same black and white pattern appeared upon my skin just like Hidan's. I smiled slightly, if only he could see me.

There was a huge puddle next to me and I glimpsed at my reflection. The full moon putting off a lot of light on everything.

I thought I looked silly but it was rather sexy too in a way.

_Such beauty drenched in blood whilst bearing my mark as well._

I'm not beautiful Jashin-sama.

_I don't make false compliments my dear and you know that._

I smirked, true. Now what? I can't complete it.

_Reach down to your left and feel around for the weapon._

I did as was told and felt something hard and cold. It was the dagger the bastard dropped.

_Now, do it. Please your god._

The men saw a glimmer of light and turned to see what caused it. All three were horrified from what they saw.

The woman they left for dead was standing up with strange black and white markings all over her skin, holding a dagger in one hand.

"What the hell is she?" Mr. Kin pulled out his gun, "She's a demon!"

My eyes went wide as I heard a gunshot, crying out when it connected with my shoulder followed by a loud wail.

I was still on my feet shaking from the wound in my shoulder and then relaxed. It didn't really hurt? It was just a tingle. The same couldn't be said for Mr. Kin, he released the gun clutching his shoulder in pain.

"What the hell!?" "Boss what happened?" "Are you ok?"

* * *

_You see? No more pain my dear._

That made me feel a little better and actually had the nerve to try something. When that bastard stared at me again I lifted the dagger, and quickly penetrated my thigh.

He dropped like a sack of potatoes howling in pain, now holding onto his leg. "She's the cause! She linked our bodies…..agh."

The two thugs were too stupid to comprehend all this info but I needed to finish this.

I held the blade up shakily but didn't move for a few minutes.

_Don't hesitate my dear, plunge it hard and true into your heart._

I..I….I'm scared. I can't….

_Yes you can Olivia, have faith in me._

What if I'm not strong enough and it doesn't go through all the way?

_As I said, I will guide you._

I took a deep breath and used all my strength, feeling a surge of more coming into my arms as I plunged the blade into my chest.

I bit my lip fearing the worst but nothing happened, aside from pressure upon my chest and the blood curdling shriek from Mr. Kin.

I didn't dare watch him die but I felt it. The tingling, pleasurable sensations coursing through me….it was just as Hidan said but it was better than I thought.

I tilted back my head upwards at the moon, my body quivering in delight as the final moment of death seeped into my body.

It was like the most intense orgasm except spread throughout the entire body…..…pure ecstasy.

_Well done my child, well done._

**To be continued:**

**I better see plenty of reviews from this! XD**


	7. Love & the Truth

*Hidan stopped when he heard a loud noise. "Hey Kakuzu, what was that?" The miser grunted, "A gunshot Hidan."

The priest kept standing there frowning, "But there was a scream too." Kakuzu sighed and stop walking, "Maybe the fool shot himself by accident."

"I fucking doubt it and where the fuck are we anyway?" "Nowhere important so let's keep moving." Something kept telling the jashinist to go and find out what's going on. What if it was her?

He huffed, "I'm going to check it out." "Why?" "I have a fucking bad feeling that's why." Kakuzu sighed, "Suit yourself, but if you're not back in five minutes I'm coming after you."

Hidan went running off at full speed, praying to his god along the way. Another cry of pain echoed throughout the woods and he heads straight towards it. What the fuck is going on?

He saw a clearing with some people standing there…looks like four. Just when he got the edge of the trees he slid to a halt…there she is.

The priest stood there, transfixed at the glorious site before him. His lover, his affectionate and caring lover, was performing a ritual.

He fell to his knees in awe; mouth ajar at how beautiful she looked in his eyes.

Her body was covered in blood, the black and white markings upon her skin, the blade dug into her chest, and the best part was her face.

She was beyond a doubt feeling death surging within her, sweet ecstasy flowing through her veins as it always did for him.

The moon light shined down upon her like a blessing from his god...Jashin-sama.

* * *

_She has served me well Hidan._

Oh Jashin-sama, I never fucking imagined she would ever make a sacrifice in your name.

A low chuckle filled his ears.

_Neither did I my faithful servant, but fate was on her side thanks to me._

Hidan nodded, still trying to catch his breath and get over his state of shock and happiness.

_Go to her Hidan, she'll need you to once the ritual has ended._

As you command Jashin-sama, nothing would fucking please me more.

He shakily stood up, instantly seeing two men charging at her with the intent on harming his lover.

Hidan growled and leaped out into the open, decapitating them both with one swipe of his scythe. "Fucking weaklings." He turned to her as their eyes met.

She looked even more gorgeous up close, with those blue eyes shining like orbs of glistening sapphires. She gave him a weak smile, trying to pull out the blade but couldn't.

"Allow me." He pulled it out quickly and made her whimper but she was ok.

He cupped her cheek and smirked like he usually does, turning her face to the side gently.

* * *

Kakuzu was standing there relieved and in shock as well, but didn't show it.

The markings faded away and once they did, she collapsed in to his arms. He held her close, "You fucking made me so proud."

Hidan snapped out of his thoughts when she coughed, it was very raspy. Kakuzu quickly came over and inspected her, feeling her forehead, "Hidan, we need to get her back asap." "What's wrong?"

He took her in his arms, "I'll explain along the way, call the others to meet us back at the apartment immediately. Be sure to tell Sasori and Zetsu they'll need to get the medical supplies ready."

Hidan was confused from his lover's behavior but did as was told, having a gut feeling something else was wrong. It took about twenty minutes for them to arrive and luckily the two medics were there ready to go.

Sasori rushed them into the bathroom, "Place her on the floor and quickly tell me her symptoms." "Excessive bleeding, multiple wounds, blood loss, raspy cough, and a high fever."

Zetsu came in with the supplies and push them out the door, along with Tobi and Deidara.

Hidan tried to go back in but Sasori shoved him back, "We need privacy so out!" He slammed the door in his face, leaving the priest angry to no need. "Kakuzu? What was that all about?"

The miser was changing clothes in their room and grumbled, "She's ill Hidan." "So?" "With those kind of injuries and sickness at the same time is never a good thing."

Hidan frowned and began to change garments as well, "Why did they take her into the bathroom?"

"She's filthy and needs to be sponged down so they can work."

* * *

*An hour went by before Sasori came out, wiping his hands on a towel. "Well Danna un?" "Is Olivee going to be ok?"

The red head sighed, "She'll be fine but it'll be a while before she gets back on her feet." Kisame frowned, "Were the injuries that serious?"

"She was stabbed repeatedly and lost a heavy amount of blood, but they're mended and healing slowly but surely. The thing that troubles me most is her illness due to being out in that storm for an entire day. It will slow down her recovery rate."

Kakuzu asked, "How long do you think?" "At least two weeks, maybe more." Madara sat down, "Have you discovered what illness it is?" "Yes, she has pneumonia."

Tobi sniffed, "Poor Olivee." Hidan snorted, "It'll be alright, she'll fucking pull through. Just let her fucking rest."

"**Well said Hidan." **Zetsu came out with a sigh, "She's asleep right now though her breathing is awfully fast."

Itachi nodded, "It's a symptom of the sickness, just let her be and keep her someplace warm." Kakuzu went in there, "I'll put her to bed."

He walked into the bathroom, kneeling down and picking her up gently before carrying her to a proper bed.

He pulled the covers up to her chin, and caressed her flushed face. She was clean now and at least they dried her hair thoroughly.

He tried not to glimpse at her injuries but he saw at least eight wounds, all in vital spots.

The miser sat on the edge of the bed, still stroking her face and planting a small kiss on her lips.

* * *

*She woke up the next day, with Tobi trying to help her sit up so she could eat. "Tobi made Olivee potato soup and he put some cheese in it just how you like it."

She smiled and murmured hoarsely, "Thank you Tobi." The boy tried to act like nothing happened and she was just sick, but the thought of someone hurting his Olivee made him furious.

Sasori scolded Tobi for going in there again, "Let her rest Tobi!" "Tobi just gave her some soup! She needs to eat!"

Deidara smirked, "It's true Danna un." Hidan went in there as she slowly ate and sat at the end of the bed, "How you feeling babe?"

Olivia smirked and muttered, "Tired and sore." He chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll fucking get better in no time." She nodded and then pushed the bowl away, "I'm done."

"Still nauseous huh?" "Yeah, where's Kakuzu?" "He's waiting for me to come back, I'll get him."

He took the bowl after giving her a kiss on the lips and left with Sasori chewing him out next, "Quit making her talk! She'll never get better if her throat doesn't rest."

Kisame smirked, "Wow, you're so protective of her Sasori. Is there something about you two we don't know about?"

The red head didn't say a word until he saw Kakuzu going in there, "AGH! What did I just say about bothering her damn it!"

He ignored the physician and went to her since she asked for him; sitting next to her as she held his hand

He sighed, "Forgive me." She frowned at him and nuzzled his shoulder. "If it wasn't for me you never would have gotten injured or ill. This whole thing is my fault."

* * *

Olivia murmured, "No, I was the one being stupid, I should've listened to you." "No, you had every right to leave. The truth is…..I just didn't want you to so you could be here."

She tilted her head confused and he explained, "I like to keep you up and watch over you. I like knowing where you are at all times and you're safe here. That's why I was so stubborn about you getting a job."

She smiled, "Why didn't you say so Kuzu?"

He snorted, "By saying that it makes me seem weak in a way, that I'm an overprotective father figure." "There's nothing wrong with that, it just shows you don't want anything to happen to me."

She turned her head and coughed harshly, her lover rubbing her back and handing her the small lozenge Zetsu made to help ease her throat.

"Don't talk anymore, you need to rest." She smirked and shook her head, "Not yet." He sighed, "We'll have plenty of time to talk once you're well."

When he helped her lie back down she wouldn't let go of his hand. "Stay?" He smirked, "Of course." She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep until she started crying, "What's wrong?"

She whispered, "I was so scared. Mostly that I was never going to see you or Hidan again if I died." He nodded, "I know what you mean and this is the first time I'm glad you're a jashinist. We would've found you dead if not for that."

He wiped her tears away and she reached out to touch his face, "I'm glad too, now I can still be with you and Hidan. I love you two so much."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I love you as well now get some sleep."

Before leaving he tucked her hair behind her ear whispering, "Don't you ever leave me again."

She closed her eyes smiling, "Never."

**To be continued:**

**One more chapter and it will be a happy one! **

**Time skip and She more or less all better and they throwing a party XD**


	8. Welcome Home

*Time skip: 3 weeks

Hidan was relieved that she was completely better, as was everyone else, though it took an extra week until she could get out of bed; the illness had took a lot out of her.

He hadn't said anything about her ritual since it happened but the only reason is because she wasn't taking it well.

She didn't say much about it, even when he wanted to discuss it with her but Kakuzu said to leave her be. He knew she would talk to them about it once she was ready.

Olivia was too soft hearted to be a killer and they all knew that, but it was over.

Hidan tried to cheer her up that she did a good thing; the bastard wouldn't take advantage of anymore women now and she made Jashin-sama happy.

She did seem to perk up a bit, especially with Kakuzu easing her thoughts by staying with her at all times.

The priest snorted at the thought, the miser was taking his time away from her without realizing it but…he didn't hold it against him. These past events were directed solely at him and he thought she left him for good so let the miser do as he pleases.

He sighed as he was leaning outside the shower stall while she was in it; there was s surprise party for her and he had to make sure she didn't go into the living room or kitchen yet.

When she came out she jumped, "Hidan?" "Hey babe, how are you feeling?" She sighed, "You've been asking me that none stop for three weeks. I'm fine."

He smirked as she dried off, staring at the small battle scars she now had. "I just want to make fucking sure you're ok with….everything."

* * *

She dressed and combed her hair smirking, "Yeah everything is fine now. I'm finally over it thanks to you, Kakuzu, and Jashin-sama." He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Jashin-sama?"

Olivia smirked, "He visited me a week ago while I was asleep and had a long talk with me." Hidan gawked, "He did? What'd he fucking say?"

She giggled, "He knew I wasn't taking it well and spoke with me. He made me spill my guts to him which pissed me off. I won't say how but next thing I knew, I felt better. Our god is very convincing…..in a violent way."

Hidan laughed, "He is a fucking god of death." "You got the fucking part right." Hidan laughed even harder, "Isn't that the fucking truth, but come on." "Why?" "You're fucking ready aren't you?" "Yeah why?"

He just sighed and grabbed her hand, leading her into the living with her protesting.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

Olivia skidded to a halt and clung to her lover's arm in shock from the sudden chorused shout. "W…What's all this?"

The room was decorated for a party but there was a banner that said 'Welcome Home.'

Tobi attacked her with a hug, "We giving you a surprise party Olivee." She tilted her head, "But I've been back for half a month now."

"We thought it be better to do it once you were well enough to really enjoy it un." She smiled, "I love you guys." "Even me?"

Madara was smirking at her in a chair and she sighed, "For now yes." "Works for me." "Come on and let's eat already!"

Kisame took her away from Hidan, who began cursing in aggravation, showing her to her seat and fixing a plate of food.

He chuckled at her horrified expression, "Kisame I can't eat this much food!" "You need some meat on your bones since you practically starved these past three weeks. You're too skinny so eat up."

She made a face, "I can't eat it all but I'll get as much as I can to make you happy." Itachi sat at his place, "Also leave room for the dessert I made." "Ooh, what did you make?"

Zetsu grinned, "A german chocolate cake." Hidan sighed, "It looks so fucking good too." After they all had eaten, chatting away merrily about nothing in particular then hitting the cake.

Even Kakuzu and Sasori got big slices…a surprise to the two that don't care much for sweets. Once in the living room it happened, once again Hidan gained all the attention like he's famous for.

* * *

"I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He jumped out of his seat and went to his knees in front of her with a cute pout, "You have NO fucking clue how fucking proud you made me!"

Everyone was stumped except the priest's lovers and he continued, "My sexy baby made her very first sacrifice to Jashin-sama all by herself!"

"WHAT!?"

The other's mouths dropped and hundreds of questions were thrown at her. Sasori frowned, "Did you actually do that ridiculous ritual?"

She nodded, "Yeah but, I didn't do it all on my own. Jashin-sama helped me a lot." Deidara and Tobi just couldn't believe it.

"How did he help you un?" "Um, he spoke to me telling me where the blood and weapon was, then giving me the strength to stand up and finish the guy off."

Madara shook his head, "Never imagined you had it in you."

Tobi pouted and sat next to her, giving her a fixed look. "Tobi?" "Olivee never going to do that again as long as Tobi here."

Hidan snorted, "Like fuck she isn't, she has a taste of what it feels like."

Tobi glared at him, "Tobi don't want his Olivee to become a murderer like we are, and she doesn't have to but we do since we're shinobi. Don't worry Olivee, Tobi make sure you won't have to anymore."

Hidan was about to started pitching a fit when she spoke to him, "Tobi's right Hidan, I'm not cut out for it. It bothered me too much even though I'm over it now, it was just the perfect timing for the ritual at the time but I'll stick with Jashin-sama's other demand."

"**When are you going to have those brats anyway?" **"Hey! Those fucking brats will be mine and they will be fucking strong, loyal, blood thirsty jashinist's."

* * *

Well, safe to say Hidan and some of the others began bickering about what the kids will be like until Kakuzu grabbed her hand, leading her to his room.

"Kakuzu?" He sat on his bed and pulled her onto his lap, "It's time." She pouted slightly, "For what?"

He gently pressed his lips upon hers and molded them together until a minute passed, pulling back and gazing at the now swollen lips.

"I want to make love to you."

She smiled warmly at him and nodded, caressing his cheek tenderly. Both removed the clothes swiftly but were interrupted by Hidan.

He came in glaring at Kakuzu, shutting and locking the door before yanking off his clothes. He just scooted behind her and pressed her close against his chest, "You can't fucking make love without me to."

She smiled at his and turned her head so she could kiss him. The miser grumbled a little from her lips being taken from him but…..there was another pair he could kiss.

Olivia cried out in surprise when his hot breath and tongue was pressed between her folds. He licked softly, adding more presser as he held her legs still.

Hidan worked on her breasts from behind, nibbling and sucking on her neck firmly before turning her head so he could attack her lips and tongue again.

Being kissed and tongued on both pairs of lips at the same time….it was very nice. Kakuzu came up and shifted their positions to where she was lying on her back with the miser to the side of her and Hidan went to her legs.

Kakuzu kneaded and sucked on her nipples gently, nibbling from time to time until she gasped when a digit was inserted in her anal entrance.

* * *

The priest ate her out agonizingly slowly making her moan softly. The men were already growling with anticipation but there was no need to rush this special moment.

"Kakuzu." "Alright." Hidan stretched out upon his back gently penetrating her anally as both tried to ease the pain. She whimpered a great deal, choking back some loud groans when Kakuzu crawled on top of them both, propping his weight up on his forearms.

He glided his length inside his lover, who wrapped her arms around his back. Hidan began to thrust with Kakuzu following his lead.

The priest wrapped an arm around her middle and the other under her thigh to keep the leg up. The miser buried his face into her neck, biting affectionately whilst holding her waist and fondling her breasts with the other.

"K..Kuzu. Hi..dan." The pace increased, all three moaning with pleasure from their love making. Olivia wrapped her arms around the stitched back, pulling him closer to press their bodies even closer.

He smired and guided her legs up to wrap around his waist with Hidan approving and groping her breasts now.

She whimpered greatly, "Harder." They happily obliged for a few more minutes until Hidan muttered, "Fu…ck…baby…."

She moaned softly. The miser growled her name many times as did Hidan, both trying to make this last as long as possible until she arched her back screaming out their names silently, causing the other two to cum as well.

It was beyond words on how wonderful making love was this time, with more feeling than ever before.

Kakuzu shifted them to get the blankets out from underneath and covering them all up. She was in the middle with her arm wrapped around the miser's, snuggling into his chest as Hidan was behind her, nuzzling her hair with a grin.

She murmured softly, "I love you Hidan….Kakuzu." The priest chuckled, "I fucking love you too baby."

She laughed softly as the miser ran his fingers through her hair, whispering softly, "I love you as well and always will."

**Finish….sniff….that was lovely.**


End file.
